Twisted Worlds Suite: Seireitou Kawahiru vs Hikaru "Shadow" Kurosaki
"Meh..." a sound came from the darkness within the cave. The pitter patter of footsteps on rain puddles could be heard as a man with silver hair walked out into the sunlight. He covered his face with his right arm, trying to block the sunlight from entering his eyes. "Well well, morning... Looks like I trained all night." he grunted, alittle annoyed at missing another night of sleep. "Wake up, 7:32 AM," sang a voice above Seireitou, "Can't believe it's time to do it all over again..." Seireitou looked up, looking at the face of a former friend of his; albeit his senior; Hikaru "Shadow" Kurosaki. He smirked at Hikaru's comment, "Ah well, I've never been a morning person to begin with." he mused. "YOU'VE GOT SOMETHING TO SAY!!" sang Hikaru a bit louder. It wasn't a shrill noise; he obviously was a decent singer, but the sudden change in his voice startled Seireitou slightly. "If you're livin'! If yur breathin' You've got something to say!" Seireitou's eyes were drawn with comic expression, as his eyes were nothing more than large white circles. He regained composure, "Maybe I'm just alittle stiff. Maybe a workout might help." he hinted. Hikaru looked down at Seireitou and asked, "Have you been there this entire time?" "Eh, give or take a few days. I've been movin' from place to place." he answered, his face now riddled with seriousness. "I'm sorry," said Hikaru. He removed something from his ears, and a small click was heard. He then held up a rectangular object that had a screen on it, and a wheel with buttons. "I was listening to my iPod. That artist Matthew West is pretty good." Seireitou fell over comically, but returned to his feet the very next moment. "Anyways, mind tellin' me why you are here?" he asked. "Well," said Hikaru sheepishly, "Akari hates seeing me listen to my iPod, and I needed a place for some peace and quiet." He looked over to a small burrow near the cave. "And the wolves are hunting, so I need to keep an eye on them." As he said that, a pack of wolves began to chase after a small group of rabbits. Seireitou's head turned over, as then turned back over to face Hikaru, "I see. I also heard some rumors of you becoming a Gotei 13 'dog of the military'; I thought that wasn't your style?" he jokingly mused. Hikaru smiled, "Well, being Vice-Captain of 7th company for a long time, then becoming the 6th company captain." He looked over at the wolves, then to the skies, "I only joined the Gotei 13 so I could protect Akari. But now," He jumped down to the ground below. "My lovely wife is able to defend herself." He looked to the wolves, then at Sei. "The wolf breeding was just for fun. They were used before Hell Butterflies." Seireitou gave off a grin, "Interesting. It's been a while since you were able to kick my ass without effort. I wonder..." he said, as his movement shifted, as he flashed side-by-side with Hikaru, only facing the other direction, "I wonder... how much the gap between us has closed." he chimed. Hikaru smirked, "Do you want to hear something interesting?" Seireitou meered peered over, his neck not making a single movement, "And that would be?" he asked. "When Akari joined the 13 Court Guards, she wasn't able to perform Bankai, yet immediately became a captain," mused Hikaru. "Why do you think that was so?" He pondered this, but he also had memories that involved Akari and knew she was not the aggressive type, "She was recommended by the Captains?" he guessed. Hikaru shook his head. "She killed the Captain of the 7th Division at the time." He smirked, "In front of every captain, and all the guardsmen." His eyes widened, "And this is relevant to the current moment... why?" he asked. Hikaru smirked, "I was able to use Bankai before her. Right when I got my powers." Seireitou's eyes widened in shock this time, "That early...?!" came to mind. Hikaru smirked, "Before the Soul Reaper Academy was founded, there were 2 classes of Nobility. The Royal Family, which exists today, and what you know today as the Gotei 13. Back then, the Lesser Nobility had 13 skilled warriors who could use swords and cast spells like Kido and Hado. They didn't know the full extent of their powers, but they were able to attain a Captain-class level. After that, there were others who exhibited powers of a similar look of the 13 warriors. 1300 to be exact. They became the first guardsmen." Hikaru looked over at Seireitou and said, "You might want to sit down, there's a lot to discuss." Hikaru's Tale Seireitou sat down on a rock formation, and looked back at Hikaru, "Go for it." Hikaru continued, "Like I said, the 13 warriors became the first Captains, and the 1300 became the first guardsmen. Back then, the seated positions were much like the Espada positions. There weren't official ranks, but their power was recognized easily in combat. They also didn't have organized groups like today. That was over 5000 years ago." Hikaru looked down for a moment and said, "Unfortunatly, they only fought amongst themselves, never getting much accomplished. That was, until the Vasto Lordes appeared." Seireitou looked a little surprised. Hikaru went on, "Today the Soul Society has a barrier that prevents nearly all Hollows from getting into the Society, but back then, Menos Grande terrorized the place. More than 7/13ths of the guardsmen were killed. That was over 5000 years ago." Seireitou looked down, "Unagi told me something similar... huh..." which came to mind. He looked back up at Hikaru, "Go on please." "1000 years after that incident, Akari and I appeared on the scene. She was part of a caravan that traveled the current Rukon District. I had just recently entered the Soul Society, and still was knda confused of where I was." Hikaru chuckled and said, "Long story short, turns out the Captain of the 2nd Division at the time was actually a Vasto Lorde gone Arrancar." "Shit..." was all he could really remark. This news startled him, "Is there more?" "Yeah," Hikaru looked down. "It killed more than 90% of the caravan." Seireitou sighed, "Sounds about right, considering it was a Vasto Lorde." he commented. "How about you and Akari?" he asked. "Well, after Akari saw the slaughter of her people, and her father, she went into a rage beyond all compare." Hikaru sighed and said, "Then she got beat up by the Arrancar, and I stepped in." He smirked and said, "I'll tell ya the rest of the story later, but 2 captains saw what we did, and immediately asked us to join them." Seireitou chuckled, "Gotcha." he said, as he stood up, facing Hikaru. "So, we fight now?" asked Hikaru. "You know it." she stated, as he got down into a stance. "I look forward to this, Hikaru." he smirked. Hikaru smirked, "Good luck junior." Faceoff! Seireitou pointed his finger at Hikaru, "Hadou 33, Sokatsui!" he called out, sending off three large bursts of reiatsu at Hikaru. Hikaru blankly stared, "Seriously?" He swatted the blasts away effortlessly. However, these were meerly distractions. Seireitou, blade in hand, appeared behind Hikaru, swinging for his neck. Hikaru sighed as a wall of blood appeared behind him, stopping the attack. Seireitou smirked, as he jumped onto the blood shield and targeted Hikaru's neck from the side, coming close to it. "Your tricks don't fool me!" "This is no trick," Hikaru's blood then flowed to the side, prepared to stop the attack. Seireitou jumped back, "Sokatsui!" he yelled, shooting several more blasts at Hikaru. He flashed away, and met Hikaru at the other side aiming to cut Hikaru's arm off. Hikaru let the sword cut his arm, and let the blasts hit him. Not a single cry of pain was heard from him. When the smoke cleared, nothing was left. Seireitou stared flabbergasted. "What the..." he thought, as he looked around. "Where are you Kurosaki...." he muttered. Seireitou was then hit by a small sticky object. It was an apple core. "Here," said Hikaru. He was sitting on a large tree branch, swinging his leg, while seeing the carnage Seireitou had wrought. "Such a waste of energy," mused Hikaru. He sighed, and jumped back. "Even after all these years... and he still has such ability." he thought, as he held his other hand out. "Hikaru, all you have been doing so far is avoiding my attacks and being on the defense." he noted. "I don't fight children," said Hikaru flatly. Seireitou sighed at this, "Such arrogance." he mused, as he pointed his sword at Hikaru. "Very well. Looks like I have no other choice." Making a swift slide of his hand near his face, a complex hollow mask appeared as his reiatsu began to encircle him in a tornado of energy. "Here I come, Hikaru." he stated with a dual voice, as he swung his blade, forming a large fang of reiatsu heading for Hikaru. Hikaru looked at the wave of energy coming toward him and said, "You think that'll stop me?" He stood up on the branch, and yawned. As he did this, a small sphere of energy formed near Hikaru's mouth. As this occured, while his previous blast took up Hikaru's field of vision, Seireitou flashed behind Hikaru at close range, his blade heavy with reiatsu as he swung at Hikaru's neck. At this, Hikaru melted into a red pool of liquid. Seireitou's blast was speeding toward him, leaving little chance for escape. Using accurate timing, he spun in the air, using reishi particles to propell himside to the side. However, doing just the same, he jumped upwads, overlooking Hikaru's pool of liquid, setting it aflame with his great reiatsu emitting from his aura. Despite the flames, not a single drop of the blood evaporated. It simply stood still in that one spot. Seireitou stared at it, and sighed. "Quite interesting..." A Gap of such Distance...? The blood then began to stir, then it formed a sentance. It said, "Behind you..." He turned around, staring at the blood, "It talks, eh?" he mused. "Not really," said Hikaru, who was kicking a small can around. "I can manipulate the blood to whatever I wish." He laughed, "You can make it do anything... but have any effect on me." he mocked, aiming his blade downwards. The blood jumped onto Seireitou's blade, and began to harden on it. "You take me for a fool...?" he mused, as his reiatsu flared, shattering and blowing away these blood fragments. The blood shot off in different directions, but it simply flew back to Seireitou's sword as quickly as it left. "No," said Hikaru. "You just aren't good enough." Seireitou disregarded this, and stared at the blood. He smirked, and dropped his blade to the floor, letting the blood do what it wished. He looked at Hikaru, "You won't win with parlor tricks." Hikaru smirked and said, "Behind you." Behind Seireitou was an exact duplicate of him, holding the blade he dropped. There was no way to tell the difference, besides who was holding the blade. Seireitou frowned, as he held out his arm, "Come forth. Hanullim." he ordered, as an exact substitute of his sword came forth, as he charged at this being, and cut it down with zero hesitation. He turned to Hikaru, "Hanullim is not within this blade. He is within me. Your tricks have failed." he mocked. Hikaru smirked, "That was no trick." As he said this, the gash that was on the clone appeared on Seireitou as well. Seireitou looked at it, annoyed. He then smirked, "I see. So that's how it is." he said, as he slashed the ground, breaking it as he entered his dust, and bifurcated the clone, cutting it down. As a shock to Hikaru, nothing happened to Seireitou's person. "I figured out how that trick works." he smirked. Hikaru smirked, "How then?" "By using the ground's biotic DNA, your blood uses it as a means of travel. That's how it keeps escaping being burnt. It used my footsteps, as it's DNA requirements, to form a fame of me. The, by making a trail of blood between me and the clone, below ground, all damage towards the clone, came to me. By breaking the connection, tearing the ground up, I broke that connected and cut down the clone." he chuckled, foiling Hikaru's power. Hikaru smirked and said, "Well, I never thought of that before. That's a good idea for another battle." Seireitou stared onwards, "I'm no child, Hikaru. Do not underestimate me." he warned. "Although I have a reason to," said Hikaru. "Take a look at your hands." Seireitou's hands were covered in blood, but the blood wasn't frm any wound. It was Hikaru's. Seireitou sighed, "This is getting tiring." he thought. "The same trick... won't work twice on me." he declared, as he focused reiatsu specifically around the edges of his hand, heating up the blood. But Seireitou only ended up scorching himself. "You just don't get it," said Hikaru. "Those cuts were from flecks of blood on you after you tried to get it off your blade." He smirked, "That's what's been cutting you." "I see..." he pondered, as he sighed. He looked up at Hikaru, and grasped his blade. "Then it's simple. I have to take him down... before I die from these cuts." he thought, smirking. Then he saw a cloud of blood rushing from his hands to Hikaru. Hikaru looked at the cloud and said, "It'll be too boring if I just keep cutting you like that." He then looked at the sword that was at his belt. "Maybe I should use my Zanpakutou now..." Seireitou grinned, "I know how to win this..." he exclaimed, as he pointed both blood sullied hands at Hikaru. "Shimoku." he called out, forming a kidou to poison the blood cells in Seireitou's hand. He winced at the pain, but then smiled, "Forbidden Kidou: Kūkanten'i." he called out as he sent all but a few drops of Hikaru's poisoned blood into Hikaru's body. "Now... that poison will spread and infect your body slowly, affecting your reflexes and eyesight. But... just to make sure your special blood powers don't stop this..." he explained, and used the remaining blood drops of Hikaru's blood to send yet another kidou into his body, "Forbidden Kidou: Jikanteishi." he stated, sending them into Hikaru using the previous forbidden kidou as well. Seireitou caught his breath, smirking, "Now, your blood cell birth powers are frozen in time.... they won't be able to replace those poisoned cells. Now... that poison will spread and affect your body. It's over." he statted, though it took some time to regain his breath. "It's over, it's over," sang a voice behind Sei, "Twelve days later and I can't start over." Hikaru looked at Sei and said, "Sorry, you talked so much that I replaced myself with a scarecrow that you infused with that tainted blood." Seireitou turned around, smiling. He knew something that Hikaru did not. He smirked, "Really now?" Another clone of Hikaru was in front of Seireitou, "Yes really." Seireitou closed his eyes, "Hikaru... use your Bankai." he requested. Hikaru thought for a moment then said, "Sorry, try again later when you get stronger than Hanataro Yamada." Hanullim's World Seireitou frowned, and sighed, "I didn't hope to have to use this so early on in the fight but... looks like no other chance. Hikaru will have to play by my rules now." he pondered, as he held his blade upside down; his reiatsu flaring up, burning the surrounding area. "Eviscerate, Hanullim." he declared, releasing his Shikai. Hikaru smirked, "Shikai already? And I haven't drawn my sword." Seireitou sighed, "Then draw..." he stated, as he drew on his Hollow mask once more. Hikaru shook his head, "Make me." Seireitou halted his movement, and sighed, snapping his fingers. His mask broke into pieces of adamant, being sent off at Hikaru, cutting away at him. "Ow," said Hikaru. "That stung." Seireitou yawned, "This bores me. Show me something new, why doncha." "Sure," said Hikaru. He then was standing right behind Seireitou, with his sword drawn. As he sheathed the sword, Seireitou had numerous cuts appear on his person. Seireitou had replaced his body with an illusion kidou, appearing behind Hikaru in actuallity. He swung down, bifurcating Hikaru from the shoulder down. Hikaru melted into a pool of blood, then the real Hikaru appeared behind Seireitou asking, "Why are you trying to kill me?" "I'm not." he stated, as he used yet another illusion, appearing behind Hikaru yet again; his blade, going straight through Hikaru's chest. "If I come at you with anything less then the intent to kill, I won't be able to reach you with my fang." he answered. That Hikaru melted into another pool of blood. "But seriously, what do you have to gain by fighting somone like me?" asked Hikaru. Seireitou turned to face Hikaru, eye-to-eye. "My power is vast, and not many can face me without being killed on the spot. I require someone of your medal... in order to test my vessel." he answered. Hikaru blankly stared at Seireitou and said, "Is it the popular trend to speak like a psychological maniac these days? Or can't you just flat out explain your reason?"